The present invention relates generally to cutting instruments, and, more specifically, to laser scalpels.
A typical metal scalpel includes a razor sharp cutting edge or tip which permits a surgeon to cut various biological tissues for performing surgery on a patient. The scalpel is hand held and manually guided to cut where desired, and the depth of the cut is controlled in response to feeling and seeing the cut as it is made. The scalpel provides tactile feedback to the surgeon as the surgeon applies pressure through the scalpel during cutting, and the surgeon also views the cut being made at the tip of the scalpel.
Laser scalpels are being developed and introduced into surgery for various types of operations. In a typical laser scalpel, a laser beam is emitted from the scalpel tip and has a small focal spot of concentrated energy at a distance away from the scalpel tip which cuts biological tissue by local burning or vaporizing at the focal spot. The scalpel tip itself does not contact the tissue being cut.
Since the tip of the laser scalpel does not contact the tissue being cut, significant problems are created. Firstly, the surgeon obtains no tactile feedback from the scalpel, therefore, the surgeon cannot feel the nature or depth of the cut. Also, since the scalpel tip is suspended over the tissue, slight variation in the offset distance therebetween affects the depth of the laser cut. It is thusly difficult to control cutting depth which may be too deep or too shallow depending upon the variable offset distance between the scalpel tip and the tissue being cut.
Furthermore, since the laser scalpel merely cuts at a single point, the scalpel must be oscillated by the surgeon in a generally straight line for cutting along that line without concentrating the laser beam at any one point for an excessive amount of time.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved laser scalpel more closely simulating the touch and feel of a conventional razor scalpel for providing tactile feedback to the surgeon and facilitating the ability to precisely cut along a line.
A laser scalpel includes a ribbon optical waveguide extending therethrough and terminating at a slender optical cutting tip. A laser beam is emitted along the height of the cutting tip for cutting tissue therealong.